


Never Dull

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Never Dull

Title: Never Dull  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #82 Sloth  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I'll warn for a sad lack of porn.

  
~

Never Dull

~

“You said this was a high-profile case,” Draco grumbled.

“This is,” Harry replied, eyes scanning the landscape. “The creature needs to be quickly contained.”

“Or else what? It’s the slowest animal ever created.”

“Apparently this species is quite dangerous. It has sharp claws and tends to--”

Draco screamed as something dropped out of the tree and sunk claws into him.

“--drop out of trees,” Harry finished, grinning.

“Get it off!”

Harry Stunned the sloth then picked it up. “It’s cute,” he said, cuddling it.

“Fucking menace,” Draco grumbled, standing.

Harry sniggered. Having Draco as an Auror partner was never dull.

~


End file.
